


The Unicorn

by Valitrixta



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/M, Family, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valitrixta/pseuds/Valitrixta
Summary: Sansa finds a magical creature has invaded her home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute, quick one shot based on a prompt. Hope you enjoy!

“Momma, we have a unicorn!”

 

Not exactly what Sansa was expecting to be greeted with when she got home. Though, with a daughter like Lyarra it was best to expect the unexpected. 

 

“Honey, I'm pretty sure I'd know if we had a unicorn,” Sansa replied as she made her way into the kitchen to deposit the bags of groceries in her arms. Lyarra followed behind her excitedly.

 

“But we do have a unicorn, Momma! Come see!” Lyarra grabbed Sansa's hand as she spoke and began tugged her towards the large glass sliding doors that lead out to the backyard. With a sigh Sansa allowed herself to be lead to the backyard. It was generally best to simply indulge her daughter in these situations.

 

When they had made it onto the deck Lyarra released her hand. Sansa glanced around and seeing nothing but an empty yard turned to her daughter. 

 

“I don't see a unicorn anywhere Lyarra.”

 

“It's right there!” Her daughter squealed while pointing behind Sansa. The redhead turned to see their large white rescue dog, Ghost, trotting towards them. On his head was what appeared to be a single, rainbow colored horn. His fur was covered in rainbow glitter that left a trail of sparkles across the yard. Her husband was trailing behind the dog with a grin.

 

“That's right love, Ghost turned into a magical unicorn!” Jon exclaimed as he lifted a giggling Lyarra into the air. 

 

“The princess Lyarra needed a proper royal steed,” he added by way of explanation. Sansa smiled.

 

“Of course, we can't have our princess go without a royal steed,” she agreed with a grin.

 

Just then, Ghost reappeared sans horn. 

 

“Oh no! Ghost turned back into a dog!” Lyarra yelped. 

  
“Well, at least I don't have to worry about feeding and caring for a unicorn anymore,” Sansa quipped with a smile.


End file.
